Sayonara Suckers!
by ILoveCheetos but IAMTIMELESS
Summary: Jack Kelly and Usnavi De La Vega try to follow their dreams and leave New York, but fail spectacularly.


**This was written by a friend of mine, AteIsa. :D**

 **I have never written fanfiction in my entire life. (That was a random unneccessary fact.) Long story short, I'm a fan of In The Heights and she loves Newsies, so this happened.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry I know nothing about In The Heights, only know bits from the editor my friend. I know more about Newsies, and Vice Versa with the editor.** **I also know the timeline is messed up idc lol.**

* * *

Usnavi unlocked the _bodega_ and went inside, his eyes automatically scanning the place to see if he needed anything. He saw the newspaper section empty, so went out and over to the nearest newsboy he could find to get several copies of today's paper.

The boy was waving around the paper in his hand, his voice hoarsely yelling "Extra! Extra! Terrified flight from burnin'-" then stopped as Usnavi came up.

" _Hola,_ Give me fifty copies of today's _Post_. The _bodega's_ out of stock and - you're not from around here, are you?"

The boy raised his eyebrows at him, "I'm from lower Manhattan, got a problem with that?"

"No, no, never mind," Usnavi muttered, taking the papers. He gave him the money.

The newsie grabbed Usnavi's shoulder and held him back, "You do know that I'm not selling _The_ _Post_ right?"

Usnavi stopped in surprise and glanced down to see the words " _The World_ " written above the headline, then glanced at him and shrugged, "I guess it'll have to do, Thanks."

He turned around to go back to his shop when he heard the boy singing something under his breath.

" _Santa Fe... My old friend.. I can't spend my whole life dreaming... Though I know that's all I seem inclined to do..._ "

 _Santa Fe... That sounds like somewhere I would go_ , Usnavi thought.

He looked over his shoulder, "Santa Fe? Where's that?"

The boy looked mildly surprised to be talken to, "It's out west, away from all the noise."

"I know what you mean," Usnavi sighed, then asked, "What's your name?"

"Jack Kelly." he smirked at him.

"Wait, as in the Jack Kelly that led that massive strike last year?"

"Yep."

"Huh," Usnavi said, "I have to admit, that was pretty good."

"Thanks, You didn't tell me your name." Jack informed.

"Oh, right, it's Usnavi. Usnavi De La Vega."

"Never heard of a name like that, but otherwise, nice to meet yah. Say, why'd you have an interest in Santa Fe?" Jack asked, cocking his head.

"Well, I've been wanting to leave New York for a while, and even up to now I'm still looking for an opportunity to." Usnavi admitted, shrugging sadly.

Jack looked surprised, "Me too, actually,"

Usnavi laughed at his enthusiasm. He waved a hand, "Thanks for the papers."

He turned around again, but stopped when he heard Jack call him back, "Wait, Usnavi!"

He walked back to him with a questioning look.

Jack bent his index finger to indicate Usnavi closer, and he did, bending until his ear was just a few inches away from Jack's mouth.

"You wanna get outta here?" Jack asked silently.

"Yes," Usnavi replied uncertainly, "Why are you asking?"

"Well," Jack looked around them, "I've been plannin' to leave for a while but never had the chance to do it. But if you want, I could make youself a deal. I can tell both you and me have friends who just won't let us go."

Usnavi nodded, listening intently, he wasn't so sure about this, but it sounded intriguing.

"If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I can get us out to the train station before anyone notices we're gone." Jack grinned, "So?"

Usnavi hesitated, it sounded like a good idea, but he had to admit that he was going to miss his friends, but...

What was he thinking? It was a stupid, far-fetched idea. Leaving Washington Heights for good? ACTUALLY leaving the Heights forever? Leaving _Abuela_ Claudia, Sonny, that punk who'd leave graffiti marks by the bodega, and the store, the Rosarios, Vanessa...

But then, he could always visit, and if the boy knew what he was doing..

"Alright, I'm in."

Jack grinned widely, then spit on his hand and held it out to Usnavi. Usnavi stared at his hand.

"What?"

" _Really?"_ Usnavi retorted, barely keeping in his doubtful sarcasm. One half of his brain was saying that he'd just agreed to something ridiculous and that he was about to do something that he'd once thought silly and far beneath him. Sacred handshakes were a thing that _Sonny_ did. Besides, he wasn't actually _leaving..._ but he was, wasn't he? Something inside Usnavi jumped in delight, telling him to seal the promise and assure the fact that he was leaving for good.

Jack laughed, "It's just business."

Usnavi hesitated, then mimicked him and shook his hand.

"Get your stuff ready, cause tonight is the night."

* * *

By the time Usnavi met Jack at the same spot they talked earlier, he was very nervous. He had talked to Benny a few minutes ago and was feeling a little guilty. He had kept his word about not telling anyone, but he almost gave it away. This was it, then.

 _Goodbye, Washington Heights. Sorry, Abuela. Sorry I didn't stay long enough for you to come around, Vanessa._

"You ready?" Jack asked him.

"I guess."

Jack just laughed, then took off at a run. Usnavi followed him, unsure. He followed as Jack swerved around and behind buildings. Then he bumped into the newsie, who had stopped abruptly. A duo of voices filled the air:

"Well well well, if it ain't the famous Jack Kelly."

"Hey Oscar, look, he's got the De La Vega wimp with him."

"You aren't running away now, are you?"

"I think they are! They even packed their suitcases!"

"Maybe we should help them unpack?"

"Definitely."

Usnavi's breath caught in his throat as he found himself face to face with the Delancey Brothers, Morris and Oscar. He had only heard of them, but he knew that they weren't nice. Jack walked a step closer to them, smirking, "Now now, Fellas," he began, "I'm sure you don't wanna get beat up again like last time, unless you do?"

Oscar snorted, "Yeh right, you only drove us off because you had like eight more guys, but let's face it, you're just to scared to face us by yourself, so let's see what you can do when the odds are evened."

They closed in on them, slapping their sticks into their palms menacingly, and Jack and Usnavi took an involuntary step backwards.

Morris grinned, "Now this is how it's gonna work, you're gonna give us all your money, and maybe we'll let you go."

"M-maybe?" Usnavi stuttered.

"I wouldn't believe 'em, if I was you, Usnavi," Jack interrupted, "These guys are as dishonest and untrustworthy as a weasel."

"Hey, look, I'm going to call the police if you-" Usnavi began to threaten.

"Sorry, pal, but you won't get any help from the police when you're with us."

Jack laughed, "More like they're just gonna pay money from their daddy's pocket to get out of trouble."

"You think you're so smart," Morris hissed, "But let's see how smart you are after I'm done with you."

Oscar swung his stick at Jack's leg, and he fell, yelling angrily. Morris swung at Usnavi, who yelped when it hit his arm. He backed up into the wall and realized his mistake too late as Morris wrapped his beefy hands around his neck. Usnavi gasped for air, but there was none. He tried to lash out with his legs. Jack and Oscar were at the other corner of the alley, Jack narrowley missing Oscar's fists. One fist made contact with the wall and Oscar cried out in pain.

Usnavi almost felt like he was going to pass out, then out of desperation, started scrabbling at Morris' arms. Morris winced but otherwise didn't let go. Which gave Usnavi an idea.

With the last few ounces of strength he had, he began aggressively pinching Morris' arm.

Jack slumped down, groaning, as Oscar hit him in the head with the stick, then Jack smashed his fist into Oscar's stomach. They were still plenty occupied. Morris tried to hold it out, tried to take the pain, but when his arms began to bleed, he leaped away from him, clutching his arms and groaning.

Usnavi gasped for air immediately, never as grateful for it than he was now. But his victory was short lived as Morris leaped back onto him, and began punching every bit of him he could get. Usnavi curled himself up and tried to avoid the blows. He also tried to crawl away, but Morris wouldn't let him.

Morris smashed his fist into Usnavi's face when he left it exposed, and the side of his eye began to bleed furiously.

Then the punching stopped as Jack tackled Morris and slapped him In the face.

Usnavi tried to get up but was brought down again by Oscar, who almost hit him in the face with his stick. Usnavi caught it and grabbed it from him, slamming it against the wall, and it broke. He threw the broken bits into Oscar's face, which caused some wood to get into Oscar's eye. He yelled in pain and reeled away from him.

"Sorry not sorry," Usnavi muttered.

Morris was bent over and clutching his stomach, and Jack was running towards Usnavi, limping, his cheek bloodied from the gash on it.

Usnavi pushed Oscar off himself and grabbed his bag.

Jack was right behind him, pushing him forward, " _GO GO GO!_ "

They dashed away from the scene behind them and made their way to the train station. Only when they arrived at the ticket booth did they stop and catch their breath.

"I-I think we lost 'em," Jack panted, wiping his brow.

Usnavi nodded, "Let's go and get this over with."

When the guards weren't looking, Jack and Usnavi slipped into the open door of the caboose and hid there until the men closed the doors shut, locking it from the inside.

They helped each other tend to their wounds.

"Hold still," Usnavi muttered, trying to clean the gash. The boy kept fidgeting uncomfortably, and Usnavi kept missing the cut.

He wiped it on last time, then he sat back in satisfaction now that he felt he cleaned it enough.

Jack grabbed a cotton and doused it with sanitizer, then beckoned Usnavi over, who obliged.

Jack began gently dabbing Usnavi's wound beside his eye, and Usnavi made a small hissing noise and winced reflexively.

"Stop moving, I might poke your eye."

Usnavi obediently held still as Jack finished his work, then when all was done, kept the cottons.

Jack stood to look around them but almost immediately fell back down again with a sharp cry of pain, " _OW!_ "

"Are you okay?" Usnavi whispered, rushing to his aid. He helped him sit then gently raised Jack's left pant leg. He gasped silently, there was a deep wound he had missed.

Usnavi dumped sanitizer all over it.

" _YOWCH_!" Jack cried, jumping in his seat.

"Shhh," Usnavi shushed. Then he felt a sharp pain in his right arm and yelped angrily, dropping the bottle.

"Did they get your arm too?" Jack asked silently, concerned.

In answer, Usnavi rolled up his sleeve.

Jack made a sharp intake of breath as a dark red wound made it's way into view.

Usnavi grimaced, "Yeah, they- _OW!_ "

Jack had squirted sanitizer at it.

"That _HURTS!_ "

"I know," Jack tried not to laugh.

Usnavi shook his head and then his arm, then a cloth hit him in the face. "What-"

Jack crawled over to him, tying a cloth onto his own wound, then helped create a sling, which he slipped Usnavi's arm into.

"Oh, Thanks."

"Dont mention it," the boy huffed, sitting down.

They looked around them. "This is it," Jack whispered triumphantly.

"Yup."

They relapsed into silence, thinking their own thoughts. The train rattled as it began its ascent into the great beyond.

"Say, Usnavi, I was just wonderin' if you've ever been outta the city before."

"Yeah. Actually, I was born in the D.R., but my parents immigrated to New York."

"Ah, well, I grew up here."

"Then why'd you want to leave?"

Jack was silent for a moment, and Usnavi worried if he had said the wrong thing, surely he couldn't have reached something too personal?

"Them streets down there," Jack finally began, "They sucked the life outta my old man, they beat him, and when he finally broke, they tossed him out onto the curb like yesterday's paper."

Usnavi listened quietly, feeling a stab of pity shoot through him.

"I didn't want 'em to do that to me, so I wanted to leave, ya know, much easier if I wasn't there at all."

"Why didn't you leave sooner?" the words were out of Usnavi's mouth before he could stop them, replaced by a strong sense of curiosity.

Jack hesitated, then laughed, "'Question is, why didn't you?"

Usnavi hesitated. He didn't feel like admitting it, but Jack had already told him a lot.

"It's not like I could afford to leave."

"Ah, well, me neither, that's why we're doing this." he gave a sad chuckle.

Usnavi stared out at the starry sky. He was finally going to see his parents' home - _Abuela's_ starry skies and sandy beaches. Yet he still didn't get why he felt so guilty about it.

Jack seemed to sense this, so he tried to change the topic, "Sooo... You got a girl?"

Usnavi began blushing, "Uhh... yeah. Her name's Vanessa, and... actually, we haven't been on an official date yet, but it's bound to happen soon." he tried to take the pressure off him, "Why, do you?"

Jack grinned, still looking out the window, "Yeh, actually, Her name's Katherine, amazing girl, one of a kind, besides the fact that she's the only girl reporter I know."

Usnavi tried hard not to show contempt for the boy who was only seventeen years old when he, a twenty four year old, still had not had the courage to ask Vanessa out.

He changed the topic, "What about your parents? Do they know about this? They waiting for you at Santa Fe?"

Jack's grin wavered slightly. He licked his lips nervously and swallowed, "I got no folks nowhere, what, you?"

Usnavi bit his lip, "No."

Jack almost looked surprised, "Then.. Why was you never a newsie?"

Usnavi didn't know that the newsies were orphans, so he hesitated a bit before he replied, "My _Abuela_ Claudia raised me."

"Ah."

The silence persisted once again. They listened as the train rattled and shook, whispering it's way into the night.

"How about friends?" Jack asked. He seemed not to be too bothered by the fact he had asked about his parents.

Usnavi smiled, "Yeah, there's Benny, and my cousin Sonny, even if he's not technically a friend. Great guys, they are."

Jack shrugged, "I think that qualifies as a friend. My best friend, Crutchie, he's like a brother to me, he was the one that was with me after my parents died." He smiled at the memory, "Then there's Davey, I only met him last year. He's this smart kid, he was the one who did most of the thinking for the strike."

"I'm going to miss them." Usnavi admitted, looking Jack in the eye for the first time that night.

Jack followed his gaze, "Me, too."

They listened to the sounds of chirping crickets and the passengers in the train, who had no idea of the two stowaways in their midst.

Finally, Jack leaped up, which made him cry out in pain. " _Ow-_ What are we doing? We can't just do this!"

Usnavi, who had been drifting off, started at this sudden burst. He blinked, "What?"

"This," Jack indicated everything around them, the train, the sky, the city. "We can't just.. Leave. It ain't right. We didn't even say our goodbyes."

It took Usnavi a moment, as sleep was calling him back, but the urgency in his voice stayed in his head, replaying Jack's words until Usnavi could comprehend it. And when he did, a wave of guilt he had been trying to dam washed over him. Jack was limping around the cart, clutching his head in panic.

Usnavi got up and put his arms on the boy's shoulders even if it hurt to, similar to what Benny would have done.

Jack stopped pacing.

"Calm down, we'll find a way off this train."

Jack looked surprised, "You wanna go back too?"

Usnavi flushed, "Yeah, actually."

Jack set a determined face, "Alright," he began limp-pacing again. After a few minutes of this, Usnavi had run out of ideas. And they were getting far from new York now, how would they get back?

Jack was shaking his head, muttering, "It's risky, but better than bein' caught and sent to jail to who knows which city this'll stop in first."

Usnavi looked up at him, "What is?"

Jack looked up at him, a regretful expression on his face, "We need to jump off the train."

"We _WHAT?!_ "

Jack clamped his hand over his mouth, " _SHH_ , they'll hear us!"

Usnavi shoved Jack's hand away, "I don't think we can do that."

"We have to! Unless you wanna get arrested for sneaking onto the train and jailed out of New York for who knows how long!"

Usnavi hesitated, face grim.

"You're _sure_ there's no other way?"

"I'm sure." Jack determined, "I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't."

Usnavi stared out the window, "We'll do it when it takes a turn, because it'll slow down a bit when it does."

"Alright."

They consulted the map they had found in one of the open crates, and they weren't going to turn for several hours.

"I'm sure we can find a way back." Jack assured Usnavi, even if his voice shook a little.

They tried to sleep, but by the time it was daybreak, they were still awake, dreading the squeal of breaks as the train went to make its turn. Finally, they fell asleep, curled up in the corner of the wall, using the map for a shared blanket.

The birds tweeted and chirped, flying with the train and deepening their slumber, their hats askew to cover their faces as they snuggled closer together like newborn babies.

Jack's head rested on Usnavi's chest and Usnavi's chin rested on the boy's head, the both of them breathing so peacefully, you would have been surprised to find the anxiousness written on their sleeping faces.

* * *

It seemed they could sleep forever, until-

"HEY, YOU! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?"

Jack woke with a start. _What the_ -

"INTRUDERS!"

Usnavi had woken up now, and he was staring at the red Conductor who was towering over them, flicking spit everywhere.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE ARRESTED FOR BOARDING MY TRAIN WITHOUT A TICKET!" The Conductor boomed.

"H-hey, calm down, I'm sure we can talk about this-" Jack began nervously, sitting up. He tried to think of what to say, but his usually fast tongue seemed to shrivel up in front of this giant of a man who looked like he could (and had) broken heads several times in his lifetime.

"INSUBORDINATION! NO ONE TRESPASSES ON MY-"

"Sir! Please, we won't cause any trouble! If you like, I could just-" Usnavi sat up and tried taking over.

"BE QUIET! YOU WILL ENTER THE KITCHEN AND WASH MY DISHES FOR THE CRIME YOU HAVE DONE-"

The train began squealing noisily, cutting off the conductor's words.

Jack and Usnavi glanced at each other and nodded quickly, _the turn_.

The conductor swayed a little, off balance from the sudden jerking. Jack shot up and grabbed his and Usnavi's bag while Usnavi opened the caboose's door.

Wind whipped Jack's face, stinging his eyes. He stared at the ground underneath him and gulped. _Maybe I'd rather_ -

"THEY'RE ESCAPING!" the Conductor cried.

 _Scratch that, I'd rather a sharp, rocky ground than this_. He pushed Usnavi off the train, who yelped, then leaped out after him.

Jack and Usnavi hit the ground rolling and bumped into each other, yelping and grimacing as the rocks hit them and the dust got into their eyes. Jack slowed his rolling enough to see the conductor's furiously red face as it dissapeared around the bend, when Usnavi crashed into him, who was still rolling and flailing, and they tumbled down a rocky slope, then splashed into a river.

Jack swam up and gulped for air, tossing the bags out onto the riverside. He got up, coughing. He turned around and saw Usnavi heaving himself over the side, also soaking wet. Jack raised his hand to take off his hat but realized it wasn't there, and glancing a look at Usnavi, realized he lost his, too.

Groaning, he took off his vest and second layer of clothes, then lay them in the most sun covered spot, then went back in the river.

"Jack? What are you-"

His voice was muffled as the water covered his ears.

Jack spotted their hats laying at the bottom, side by side, then grabbed them both. Usnavi's hat came up almost immediately, but Jack's seemed to be stuck. He tugged again. It seemed to be stubbornly trapped on a sharp rock.

He pulled again, harder this time, he couldn't get the hat out.

He knew he had to go back up for air, but he couldn't just leave the beret to the mercy of the current. _he just couldn't_.

He pulled and twisted and yanked at it, but it wouldn't give way.

Jack hoped that the rock would hold long enough for him to go back up for air, then back down, but Jack had already held his breath too long. He was beginning to feel faint. Another whirl of bubbles erupted above him, and Usnavi came swimming down, grabbing Jack around the waist just as he was about to pass out.

* * *

"Jack, no, no.."

Usnavi patted Jack's cold cheeks in a furious attempt to wake him. He wasn't breathing.

He clutched his head and stared at the thing in Jack's hand.

 _My hat. But.. Why would he get it? Why would he risk his life for an old-_

But spotting the bare, brown hair of the boy, it hit him. _His hat. He wanted to get his hat, but got mine since he was already there_.

With a new sense of determination, he flipped Jack onto his side and pushed done hard onto his stomach.

Jack coughed. water came spurting out of his mouth, making the ground beside his mouth muddy.

Usnavi set Jack back facing upwards and felt for a pulse.

Usnavi's own heart stopped it's roaring as he felt the gentle beat beating against his fingers. Then with that done, carefully lifted the boy onto a patch of grass, then dove back into the river.

He got there just in time to see the hat come loose and drift down the current.

* * *

When Jack came to, he found himself lying on a patch of grass with Usnavi beside him, who was bare-chested and narrowing his eyes as he looked up into the sky.

Jack felt he should get up, but he was tired, and his chest ached.

"Hey, you're awake."

Jack turned to see Usnavi was now watching him, smiling in relief.

Jack sat up, rubbing his eyes, "How long was I out?"

"Probably for an hour or so, you swallowed a lot of water in the few minutes I had to get you out of the river. Wait, what's wrong?"

Jack had suddenly leaped up and limped back to the river, staring down it intently.

"What is It?"

"It's- it's just that.. m-my hat.. It was down there, that's why I went down earlier besides getting yours. But it was stuck, that's why I took so long. "

His heart sank and his face fell as his sight confirmed that his hat was no longer there, but his brain refused to accept it.

"Your hat? It's here, I was able to get it after I helped your body get all the water out."

Jack relaxed as relief washed over him. He walked back to Usnavi, who handed the hat to him, and clapped him on the shoulder, "Thank you."

" _Ouch,_ and, of course, but- I don't want to sound rude - but why didn't you just leave It?"

Jack sat back down onto the grass, "It was my father's."

"Oh."

Jack nodded, "He gave it to me before he died,"

Then he laughed, "I confess that if it had been your hat that was stuck, I might've been more willing to save my own skin."

Usnavi laughed, "It's not as important as yours, I just found it in an old box in my _Abuela's_ attic."

"Ah."

Usnavi was silent for a moment, then grinned, "You know we're even now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Usnavi smiled, "You saved me from the Delancey Brothers. Thanks for that, I don't think I could've fought them off if you weren't there to help me. I wasn't even much help."

"Naw, you did fine, and you're welcome. Also, I should be thankin' you. You saved me from drownin', after all."

"Any time,"

They kept talking for a moment as they dressed into their now mostly-dry clothes. When they were done, Usnavi finally asked the question they had been avoiding;

"So, how are we going to get home?"

Jack grimaced, then looked across the field.

"I dunno, but we should look around." he glanced at his injured leg, "I just hope it doesn't require a walk."

They passed through a broken down fence and saw, to their surprise, a small group of horses- _Palaminos_ , Jack realized- grazing. Jack's heart leapt as he and Usnavi ran towards them, checking them over and confirmed that they were wild, and did not belong to anybody.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Jack asked, getting onto a Grey horse with white spots.

"No, but I watched a few cowboy movies," Usnavi replied, leaping onto a brown horse with freckles on its face.

"I guess that'll have to do," Jack said.

Usnavi then stared at the horse under him, fidgeting uncertainly, "Are you sure about this?"

"How hard could it be?" Jack called back confidently.

They kicked their horses gently in the sides, and their horses ran around in circles, bucking and neighing wildly, causing the two to fall of several times, until finally, they let Usnavi and Jack guide them. They were a bit surprised at how they were able ride without reigns, not to mention saddles, but finally, after a few tries and some apples and water kept, they set off back to New York, following the map they had gotten on the train which had somehow miraculously stayed dry.

They rode for a few hours, but then had to make a turn back and forward again as they realized they were heading into the wrong direction, then after a few miles, they stopped to rest, eating and feeding the horses.

Jack was leaning against a large stone as he chewed his apple in a content sort of way, they had built a fire, as it was almost evening and getting cold. Usnavi took a sip from the cover of the only bottle they had, then handed the bottle to Jack, who took a drink as well.

"Do you think they've realized we're gone?" Usnavi finally inquired uncertainly.

Jack tilted his head as if this was the first time the thought accured to him, "Naw," he chuckled.

"Really?"

"Nope, we're probably dead."

With that "assuring" thought in their heads, they put out the fire and continued back to the city.

When it was in sight, It was about sundown. When they finally entered, they had to leave the horses outside the borders, then continued back on foot to the bodega, since it was nearer, Jack leaning against Usnavi's good arm for support.

Finally, when the coffee shop came into sight, Usnavi and Jack were so exhausted and Usnavi was so grateful, he was willing to give Jack free coffee and a donut.

Then they entered the shop, and their eyes widened in silent surprise at who they saw.

* * *

"Jack? _JACK!_ "

Crutchie limped around the street, calling for his friend, but he was nowhere to be found.

He accidentally crashed into another boy around his age, who was busily painting some Graffiti on a wall.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

Crutchie helped the other boy pick up the spray cans, then asked, "Have you seen a Newsie around here? Wearing this blue shirt and black vest? His name's Jack, and I can't find him."

"Sorry to hear that, but you're the first 'Newsie' I saw today." The boy admitted. Then he pursed his lips, "speaking of looking for someone, have you seen a guy named Usnavi? He runs that store we call the _bodega_ over there, and he's gone."

The boy put his spray cans back in his bag, "My name's Sonny, and if you want, I could help you look for your friend if you help me look for mine."

"Okay."

They ran around the city, asking everyone they think might know, but no one knew where the two had went.

Finally, Sonny and Crutchie went to a man who was sweeping near the _bodega_.

"Have you seen the owner of this shop?"

The man looked up, then shook his head, "I saw him yesterday though, I saw him go out to buy some newspapers from this newsboy that looked like that Jack Kelly who ran the strike last year,"

Both Crutchie and Sonny gasped.

"-The newsboy seemed to be telling your friend something, but I didn't hear, but when De La Vega went back in, he had some sort of guilty expression on his face, while the newsboy had this excited smirk."

Sonny and Crutchie were entering the _bodega_ now, talking this through.

"What could Jack have said that made Usnavi react that way?" Crutchie worried.

"I don't know, but-"

The shop's bell jingled.

"Im sorry, we're closed, you'll have to come back later-" Sonny called, then stopped as two men came into view.

"Davey?"

"Benny?"

Davey ran to Crutchie immediately, "Have you seen-"

"Jack? No, I haven't."

"I haven't seen Usnavi either." Sonny interrupted before Benny could talk.

"But- but-" Davey stuttered nervously.

Sonny and Crutchie stopped him and told them everything they know.

Benny frowned, "When I saw Usnavi last night, he looked really nervous, and he had this bag with him - but he hid the bag when I came in... I didn't think his nervousness really meant anything, but I guess it did."

"You mean he left?!" Sonny cried.

"I didn't say that, but, it's possible.."

"That kinda sounds like Jack - leaving, I mean,"

Crutchie muttered.

"What do you mean?" Benny asked sharply.

"Well," Davey sighed, "He's always been wanting to leave New York to go to Santa Fe, never got the opportunity to, but-"

"Usnavi's been wanting to leave the Heights, too," Sonny gasped.

"Wait, you don't think-"

"They left together?"

The four were silent as the pieces silently fit themselves into place.

"I'll get Katherine and I'll get her to try to get into the town hall's cameras." Davey announced, getting up.

"Wait, you see that girl there? Her name's Vanessa, tell her about everything and she can help Katherine."

Davey nodded immediately and went out.

"You two stay here and watch the shop," Benny told the two younger boys, "David and I'll ask around town."

Sonny looked like he wanted to protest, but the two nodded.

"Ok, good, and do not paint on the walls, Sonny, I mean it."

Sonny frowned at him as he exited the shop.

Benny ran to catch up with Davey, who seemed to be having a problem with Vanessa.

"Why should I think you're telling the truth?"

"Vanessa, please-"

"Vanessa, he's serious, please go."

She looked surprised, then nodded.

"Katherine is probably at Pulitzer's office, it'll be easy enough to get her."

She nodded again then went on her way.

"Let's go," Davey muttered to Benny, who nodded.

* * *

"So they think Jack and Usnavi ran away?" Katherine muttered, walking with Vanessa towards the town hall.

"That's what they said, but I don't really know."

They stopped as a guard blocked their way to the security screens. "Sorry, misses, but you're not allowed."

"Excuse me, but I'm a reporter at _The World_ -"

"Only if you have a contract, you may look." he gave them a face that indicated that he was clearly expecting them to not have one.

"Listen, it'll just be really quick, we just need to-"

"No contract, no entry, now shoo!"

Vanessa and Katherine protested, but the guy was big, they couldn't get past him.

"I just hope David and Benny had better luck than we did." Vanessa muttered.

...

Benny and Davey leaned against a wall and groaned in exhaustion.

"There must have been _SOMEONE_ who saw them!" growled Davey, hitting the alley wall in frustration.

Benny put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, we'll find them, I'm sure at least _one_ saw them."

As if in answer, two other men came lumbering down the alleyway, arguing in low voices.

Davey tensed up, "The Delancey Brothers," he whispered to Benny.

They walked forward, revealing themselves to the light.

The two Delanceys took a startled step back at this, then broke into an evil grin. "Well well well,"

They began.

"Save It," Davey snapped, "Have you seen Jack or Usnavi anywhere?"

They froze. They glanced at each other and said nothing.

"He asked you a question," Benny growled, crossing his arms, "Have you seen Jack or Usnavi?"

They shook their heads and turned around to walk away stiffly.

In one quick movement, Benny had grabbed Morris by the arm and pulled him back towards them, "So you _do_ know what happened?"

Morris gulped, then nodded slowly, which made Oscar hit his palm onto his head.

"What happened?" Benny asked, his voice reaching a dangerous edge.

"N-nothing-"

Benny shook him violently, " _Tell us the truth!_ "

Davey looked torn between thinking they deserved this and he shouldn't let Benny go too far, so kept silent.

Oscar came forward and Davey stepped in front of him, which wasn't very imposing, because he had fought the least during the strike, but Oscar stopped anyway.

"We- we were in a fight!" Morris finally burst.

He told them what had happened, then shoved against Benny angrily, then he and Oscar walked away.

Benny and Davey stared at each other, simultaneously thinking the same words:

Oh, no.

* * *

Everyone had met up at the Bodega and told each other what they had learned, which wasn't much to go on, so they were worried, too worried to hear the ding of the _Bodega's_ bell as someone entered.

"-So Benny and I talked to the Delancey Brothers, who had seemed to be in a fight, since Oscar had a black eye and Morris had his arm wrapped in a cloth," Davey was saying.

"What did they say?" Crutchie and Sonny asked in unison, too worried to realize their simultaneous cries.

"It took a while, but after a few minutes of pressing, they finally admitted that they had been in a fight with two men. 'That Kelly and De La Vega', they said." Benny sighed.

"I just hope they're okay," Katherine bit her lip.

"I wouldn't worry about Jack so much," Vanessa informed, "He's a tough guy, who I'm worrying about is Usnavi - he can put up a fight, but with Jack occupied with one Delancey, I'm sure the other could've won him over."

"He's not weak-" protested Sonny defensivley.

"I know he isn't, Sonny, but he doesn't win as much fights as you'd like, that's all I'm saying."

Behind the small group, Jack silently turned towards his new friend, who was red and looked slightly hurt. Wanting to avoid any more unpleasant remarks, Jack coughed, and they all turned to them. Their jaws dropped in surprise to see Jack and Usnavi there, dusty, bruised, scratched, and exhausted, but otherwise fine and alive.

They stared at each other long enough for Jack and Usnavi to feel incredibly uncomfortable, until finally-

" _JACK_!"

" _USNAVI_!"

The two men were almost immediately wrapped in arms as the small group engulfed them.

" _OUCH!_ " Jack and Usnavi cried, yelping.

"How about letting a pal know you're alive?!" Davey yelled, laughing gratefully.

Crutchie was clutching onto Jack's chest like he thought he had been dead, which, Jack realized, had been what happened exactly. Sonny was gripping Usnavi's shirt while Benny checked him over, "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

"It's a long story," Usnavi chuckled.

Then Davey noticed Jack's limp while Benny realized Usnavi's cast and their matching black eyes.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Benny asked worriedly.

Davey lifted Jack's pant leg and gasped.

"Compliments of the Delancey Brothers." Jack joked.

"We're fine," Usnavi tried to reassure them.

Katherine and Jack stared at each other for a moment, then Katherine jumped up to kiss Jack on the cheek, which made Jack blush, "Thank you for not dying," she punched him lightly in the arm.

Vanessa only looked at Usnavi silently. Then, in a voice that slightly faltered, "That was stupid. But I'm glad you're still alive."

Usnavi flushed a deep red and nodded silently.

Finally, Usnavi prepared free coffee for everyone as an apology, then he and Jack told the whole story. When they finished, Jack grinned, "We definitely learned our lesson."

"And what's that?" Katherine asked.

" _There's no place like home._ " Jack and Usnavi admitted simultaneously, grinning.


End file.
